A Lost Feeling
by bloodlustingincubus
Summary: Harry is having a rough summer, school will start, two girls will begin to show harry feelings he thought he would never have in his life. R&R please HPHG RWLL GWNL others


It was a humid summer night on privet drive and though it has only been two days since Harry left his friends at the kings cross station, he couldn't help but feel like he was abandoned and hopelessly alone. He looked out the window to see five owls flying towards his open window.

The first owl to enter in the darkest room of the Dursleys house wan a small brown owl that was undoubtedly Ron's. Harry took the letter off "pig's" leg and he happily took a drink from Hedwig's water dish and flew back out into the night. The next two owls that arrived at the same time was a large barn owl that was carrying a large envelope with the ministry of magic seal and a smaller tawny owl was carrying a letter from Dumbledore and a letter from hog warts. Then two; snow owls , were carrying letters from it appeared to be from Neville and from Luna. all the owls hooted happily at successfully delivering their messages and took off into the darkness.

Sitting in the darkness of his room the only illumination is the small candle next to his bed at which he read from who the letter were from. He picked up the large envelope from the ministry of magic and opened it half expecting fudge to tell him that he was expelled from the wizarding world…which at the moment would have suited Harry just fine. Harry pulled out the contents of the envelope and realized that these are his owl exams.

Transfiguration

Theory O / Practical E

Overall O

History of Magic

Theory E / Practical --

Overall E

Potions

Theory O / Practical E

Overall O

Divination

Theory E / Practical E

Overall E

Herbology

Theory O / practical O

Overall O

Care of Magical Creatures

Theory O / practical O

Overall O

Astronomy

Theory E / Practical E

Overall O

Due to the events on that night the grading

scale was curved one grade level.

Defense Against the Dark Arts

Theory O / Practical O

Overall O

We were so pleased with your exam

That you received an advanced grade.

Total number of possible owls 8

Total number of received owls 8

Congratulations

Harry smiled some what and said to himself "well… all of Hermione's studying may have just paid off, Even Sirius would be proud." then he realized what he just said and he began to feel abandoned again. He soon had silent tears rolling down his cheeks.

He picked up all the letters that his friends have been sending him and threw them into the corner along with all the other letters he's been sent. There must have been thirty to forty letters laying on the floor completely unopened. he began to think about his friends and about Sirius and the sobs began to become more prominent.

he rolled over on his side and saw him in a picture of his DA group and he fell into a very unrest full sleep filled with many images of his friends getting hurt or killed and seeing his godfather fall behind the veil in the department of mysteries. He then felt himself falling into darkness. He heard Voldemort's hideous laughter echo in his ears and saw his glowing red eyes following him as he fell.

In his dream he thought he was hearing voices in his dream but in his bedroom several people stood around him talking about what actions too take. A gruff voice that belonged to a n old man leaning upon a long staff his magical eye darting about unnerving everyone until he pulled his bowler hat over it to hide it's movements growled "well that what we get for trusting these muggles with something as important as this."

A younger woman spoke up with tears ready to fall "they have had him locked up in this room for the entire time it seems as if he had not eaten or dank anything in close to four days." a middle aged man with graying hair spoke up "well Tonks, what you think is true he had not left this room for anything."

Dumbledore spoke up as he looked over at Lupin. "Remus, as Harry's new guardian what do you think we should do for him?" Lupin stepped up next to Harry's side and said " I want to get him into the black estate, by which all right is his home."

"well by all means." Dumbledore said as he pulled out a handkerchief and spoke the incantation clearly. _Portus _everyone took a hold of the handkerchief and felt the same familiar tug behind the navel and felt them selves whirling through the air and landing with a thud in the living room of Grimmauld place.

With the small amout of noise many figures cam running out of the kitchen and down the stairs. they all surrounded the very much weaked harry. Amoung the people there was the weasly twins fred and george., their older brothers bill and Charlie. Harry's best friend Ron, and their parents as well as their youngest Ginny. then the assortment of teachers there was also impressive, professor Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, Hagrid, Flitwick and the wide arrangement of aurors and friends.

Hermione granger knelt down next to Harry as did Luna lovegood. Neville Longbottom had his arms around Ginny Weasly as she began to cry in his arms. Madam pomfrey with a flick of her wand transported Harry to Sirius old room where she had already lined up the potions that professor Snape so kindly provided For his lack of a better word rival. Everyone in the living room all began talking about when and how they should go pick up Harry's things.

"I'm one of his best friends… I'm going and that's final" Hermione said with tears in her eyes.

Then Neville said "we will go and get his things and return with haste" Harry's fellow classmates nodded in agreement with him.


End file.
